Evangelion: The continuous flow
by dialgaism
Summary: Follow this Evangelion adventure with your beloved characters (with a few minor modifications of course). I am going to combine the movies and series meaning that the Angels will be from both with characteristics from both (series and movies). Personalities may change since I'm abad at replicating thm
1. The begining

**CHAPTER 1**

**The Beginning **

"What's the situation?" Commander Katsuragi exclaimed

"The pilot is taking heavy damage, Unit 01 won't be able to hold out for long."

As of this moment everyone was tense, the never expected this Angel to be so powerful or smart for the matter.

"Cut off all circuits connecting to the pilot!" The commander yelled. "Get the pilot out of there."

"We can't, the controls aren't responding… we can't do anything. The pilot is on his own."

Katsuragi slammed her fist on the table and yelled.

"Shinji! Get out of there!"

"Lines of communication are damaged, there's no way we can get in touch with the pilot! We also lost visual a few moments ago!"

"Send 5 squads of VTOL units. Tell them too distract the angel tell them…"

Katsuragi was cut off with a huge rumbling sound. Everything shoke.

"What was that?" how's the pilot."

"We got confirmation the angel has been compromised but…" the soldier stopped and sighed "Unit one was also destroyed in the process."

Katsuragi clinched her teeth in anger, or was it sadness. She swore she could feel a tear come down her cheek.

"Get me in touch with the Merit Psychological hospital."

The ferry to Mijahima was painfully slow, actually is painfully slow. The only thing good about it was the view towards the island… just… plain… amazing. It was late; the field trip took a lot more than it was supposed too and he didn't like it. But seeing the island calmed him down a bit.

"Have a nice day." The captain had said while everyone got out of the ship. But 'Have a nice day' actually meant 'Get the fuck off my ship' which everyone that lived in the island already knew and didn't care.

The staff took them to a reserved bus; they always had everything ready for people like them.

"Let's go everybody." Rachel, the ugly bitch (as the boy called her), said with a made up warm full smile.

First in the bus was a guy called Steve. He had mommy issues and thought to be some sort of superhero. Tried to commit suicide four times trying to safe the air from falling.

Secondly was BoB. No one knew his real name; they just found him wandering the streets yelling to everyone how cats would rule the world and make everyone their slaves.

After that came one of the baddies, Marcus, his arms were as strong as a bull he was the one that stopped the 'bad attitude' patients while Rachel gave them the 'bad boy. bye, bye' injection. All of them were a bunch of morons. As they made it back to their "home" he went straight to his room to stare at the window. Like he did most of the time.

But this time it was different.

"Aiko." Rachel said "You got a phone call."

Aiko, a black haired boy and light gray eyes that always seemed to stare at nothingness sighed.

"I'll be right there." He said starting at the view for five more seconds before he left.

Just in the middle of the hall there's was a pay phone, which was unhanged, waiting for his call.

"Hello?" He answered after grabbing the phone.

"Is this Mr. Chiyoko?" The man with a old mans voice asked

"Yeah."

"Hi, this is the secretary of defense…"

"Look." He interrupted "I already told you all I know. STOP CALLING ME!" He said hanging up the phone.

He sighed; they have been calling him for tests ever since he can remember. Something about him interested them, which annoyed him even more.

So the day passed by as it usually did, they took their meds. Were allowed out (only those with a level 3 or higher). That is until he showed up.

"Aiko, you have a visitor." Rachel smiled warmly at him.

Aiko was a lot more surprised than anything else, he never got any visitors, the only visitor he had was a year ago and it wa… Oh jeez.

There was a man, with a black suit. Just like one of those government agents waiting for him at the entrance. The man signaled him to sit down at a chair with a table secluded for everyone else; he probably had it made that way. With a long sigh Aiko made his way to the chair and sat down.

"You know." The man started "Hanging up on the Minister of Defense is not what a many people would call normal."

"What do you want?!" Aiko yelled. He hated being "visited" by the government; it was always the same thing they wanted.

"This time is for a whole different matter." He said opening his black briefcase and taking out a file with the big usual words 'TOP SECRET' under that it was written 'Unit 06' under that file were two others with the same 'Top Secret' on top, under it one was labeled "Unit 01, dysfunctional" the other said "Shinji Ikari, deceased."

"Unit 06?" Aiko wondered, "Deceased, the third child is dead?"

"Unfortunately, yes." "The man said opening the first profile. "This is the Unit that was grown in secret, even from NERV." He said "Unit 06, the first Evangelion that has a full drive mechanism."

"Full drive?"

"You become the EVA…" He exclaimed taking off his sunglasses. "You walk, you feel, you see, you smell like the EVA."

"What happened to the other Units?" Aiko asked "…To the other pilots."

"Unit 00 sustained heavy damage from the last Angel attack as did the pilot. Unit 02 was able to escape with minor injuries but Unit 01 got destroyed along with the pilot… and the Angel."

"Aren't pilots really important."

"The units are important… on NERV'S eyes the pilots are expendable." The man exclaimed. "We want you to pilot Unit 06."

Aiko laughed, laughed hard. "Me?!" He laughed hearing the statement. "Why me?"

"Because, you are the only one." He said "And because it is the only way you'll get out of this place."

Aiko smile faded "Who says I want to get out, this place is peaceful."

"For you it isn't." He said seriously looking at Aiko

"You hate it here, you hate being controlled." Aiko clinched his teeth and made a fist under the table. "You don't take your meds because you know there is nothing wrong with you, or is there?"

"I don't want to be controlled." Aiko started "I get to go wherever I want whenever I want, no school…"

"School is a must. No negotiating there." The man said smiling crossing his arms

"Fine." He gave in to that one; he knew there was no negotiating. "I want full access to my EVA. Meaning, I get to go in it whenever I want, and I want full access to the geofront."

"You got yourself a deal." The man said placing his sunglasses on and standing up. "Be on the Tokyo-3 train station at 5:45, take the 3:45 train."

"Okay."

Without another word, the man left. Leaving Aiko sitting in the table. Looking at the window.

"I guess this is the beginning."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Geo front

Aiko didn't sleep that night, well he didn't usually sleep well but this night had been the worst of all. No matter how much he tried the past kept returning to his mind. Good memories, bad memories, the worst...

"Aiko, it's time to go." Rachel opened the door behind him, she didn't sound upset, but well in a mental hospital less people meant less work.

"I know, I'll be down in five minutes." Aiko told her grabbing his bag and looking out the window one last time.

"You have to go now or you won't catch the train."

With a sigh Aiko walked out the room he watched as some patients looked at him with serious expressions. They probably knew what was going on, but well as always he didn't give a shit about what they thought. But walking through block B made him remember somethings, memories of when he first came here. Running across this same hallways trying to get away from the staff. He crossed the doors towards the entrance and expected to see some sort of government vehicle or agent waiting for him but instead there was only a taxi.

"To the train station, right?" The taxi driver was old, extremely old which made Aiko nervous

'What if he crashed?' He kept thinking 'Not like I would care'

He nodded and went inside the car, as the car started he took a last look at what had been his home for some time. Where he made some enemies and no friends...

"Maybe I'll miss you." He said to the hospital with a sarcastic smile

Someplace in the planet

"Everything is going as planned." The man in the shadows took out a cigarette and lighted it on.

"But we can't lower our guard. SEELE might find we exist." Another man with a drink in his hand exclaimed "And we don't want that."

"How is everything going on your end?" The smoking man asked "With our new toys."

"15% done but we still can't get it out, It's like something is stopping us." 

As the man exhaled the fumes as he sighed "We can't let that stop us. The reconstruction and acquirement of it are our top priorities. Getting into another matter, how are the other EVA units going."

An old man with sunglasses talked "Three units are done, Two more are on the way. We are ready to move at your mark sir." The light got turned off and the man vanished.

"We should make a plan of attack." The drinking man exclaimed "Make NERV scared, make them know that there is someone else has the same kind of power."

A third man appeared from within the shadows and said "No, I think that keeping low and waiting for the right moment is the best course of action. Good things come for those who wait."

A fourth man appeared and yelled "Enough with your bullshit old man. I agree with him, a plan of attack is the best course of action."

The smoking man sighed and said "What would be good to send our Units to fight off our enemy, what if they have a weapon that can easily destroy them."

"A weapon that can easily destroy an Evangelion Unit... don't be ridiculous." The fourth man exclaimed laughing "No human weapon can destroy an EVA."

The third man "We need to keep a low profile for the time being." He exclaimed "Until we find an opening."

"We are keeping a low profile." The smoking man said "Right now is the best course of action. We want to remain anonymous until we finish with our project. Then we will use it to attack... period." With that statement the man disappeared.

"Well... see you all later." The fourth man disappeared along with the other two.

The train to Tokyo-3 was painfully, annoying. Aiko got a seat behind a spoiled kid. A fucking kid that wouldn't stop yelling and crying, next to him was a 300 pound man that took two seats and smelled like rotten chicken, but of course that was not enough for him. Behind him was a baby that cried because the kid in front of him was yelling, if he didn't know better he would've killed somebody. But for the first time he thanked the lady speaking on the megaphone.

"This train will arrive at Tokyo-3 in 10 minutes."

"Yes!" He yelled standing up

Of course it had to become an awkward moment, everyone was quiet while he yelled that word, that stupid word. With an awkward smile he sat down and waited for the train to arrive, those 10 minutes where the longest if them all. The kid stated yelling again making the baby cry.

_How would you feel if you had a yelling infant in front and a crying baby behind you… I would kill someone._

The Train arrived and he was the first out the door, finally being able to breath just fine he walked towards the entrance. Where Misato was supposed to wait for him. It had been a while since he last saw her, ever since he got into that bloody hospital. When getting down the stairs he saw the familiar blue car but no sign of the driver, knowing their relationship she was probably waiting inside.

With a sigh he went to the car and knocked on the door "Misato?"

Nothing happened, he circled the car twice but didn't see or feel any presence. "Misato?" He repeated but no response.

He sighed again, not knowing what to do, so he just sat down placed his headphones on and started watching the new episode of his favorite anime to date. For 15 minutes nothing happened, not a soul could be seen. Then he heard

"Sorry for the wait." He looked up to see Cpt. Misato Katsuragi looking down on him.

"What took you so long?" He asked her as he took his headphones off and placed his phone in sleep mode.

"Well, they told me you changed terminal, so I ran but didn´t see you there so I came back." Misato explained it to him, although it didn't sound right. He most probably would've seen her walk past him but he didn't make a big deal out of it.

"Whatever." He waited for Misato to unlock the car, when she did he was the first in.

"So, where am I staying?" Aiko asked her hoping it would be someplace secluded and alone.

"With me." She simply said with a tone that sounded disappointed and sad.

"Wha… wha… Why?!" Aiko exclaimed "Why with you?!"

"They want someone to keep an eye on you."

"Oh really! Im not crazy, I don't have any murderous or suicidal thoughts."

"Believe me, I don't like it either." She told him "But it was an order from the top."

He knew that another choice wasn't possible. He had to be stuck with her and who else living in that crazy apartment. But he would live through it, live through it and be able to pilot the EVA. Misato took her cellphone out and speed dialed a number.

"The fourth child is on his way. Yes, first do the test to see if his compatibility… No, first we will see if he is as useful as they say."

Aiko looked at Misato, he knew that the she was talking about him but didn't know exactly what about.

"Yes, we will be there in 20 min…" Misato hanged up the phone and sighed. "We will check your synch rate with Unit 06."

Aiko smiled, he would be able to pilot his EVA for the first time, he got excited and giggled "Awesome."

"Here." Misato said giving him a plastic card. "This will work until we get your permanent pass."

Aiko turned it around to read what was engraved _VIP VISITOR_, funny He had never been referred to a VIP… or what it was anyway. "So, am I a replacement for the third."

Aiko should've stayed quiet but his whole nature told him otherwise. Misato gripped the steering wheel harder "Yes…" She simply said

"Was the body recovered?" _Shut up you idiot _Aiko thought to himself.

"No, the body wasn't recovered… him and the Unit disintegrated on the spot."

He didn't say anything else but he knew why the pilot had died. He made mistakes… and in war, mistakes get you killed. They stopped at a big metal door with the NERV insignia. The doors opened slowly and Misato drove through them towards what looked like an elevator down into the base.

They started going down in complete silence. Misato was probably angry at him… or scared. One thing he knew for certain, she read his file and knew what he had done.

"We are here." Misato said pointing at a weird pyramid shaped like building. "The Geo Front."


	3. Unit 06

Chapter 3

Unit 06

A/U: Here is the pic for Unit 06, I found it on goggle. Why didn't I make an oc Evangelion unit...? well because I'm lazy... so SUCK IT UP. fs22/f/2007/326/d/8/Eva_unit_04_by_

There were a lot of people in the geofront and Aiko hated crowds, especially crowds that he wasn't familiar with... Which meant every god dam crowd in the world. Misato and him walked towards the hangar in silence. Probably because she didn't like him, not like he cared, but everyone he liked hated him which made him a beacon to social awkwardness.

"You don't like the idea of me piloting."

Misato didn't answer, she just kept walking. But Aiko could swear she had a sad expression on her face. Which meant that she didn't care about him piloting, it was something else. Something deeper, something to do with emotions, which he lacked. Aiko was an emotionless bastard, or that's how his former classmates father had described him. It was true though, Aiko can't feel any sort of emotions. He can't feel affection, nor hate, anger nor happiness.

He was like one of those enemies in the popular game for the play station... Kingdom hearts was it... the... nobodies... well, you get the point.

But Aiko still couldn't tell why Misato was upset, he didn't get into a contest to pilot the EVA, he has just... chosen... by some unknown entity, he knew the government had nothing to do with it because NERV controlled them indirectly. Was there some power greater than NERV? That wasn't possible... unless there was a group controlling it from the shadows. Seeing it's every move, moving it how they desired.

Then it hit him.

Misato wasn't upset because he was piloting it, she was upset because they had a found a replacement so fast. Because they weren't kidding when they said that pilots were expendable...

They stopped in front of a metal door. The label on top of it read 'Test room'. Is this where he was supposed to be? Where he was going to take his synch rate test?

"Is this it?" He asked

"Yes, but first." She said opening a small container next to the door, taking out a weird looking swimsuit with the number 06 in the back. "You have to put this on." She told him throwing the weird looking swimsuit.

"The hell is this swimsuit?"

"It's not a swimsuit, it's called a plug suit, it will help with your synchronization." She assured him.

"Why should I put this on..." He said stretching it to full size, this plug suit was gray, with a weird red sphere in the chest section. "It's gray and... weird..."

"Put it on and shut up!" She yelled as she went into the test room.

It took him fifteen minutes to get to the dressing room, just to get to the dressing rooms. The place was huge, with a lot of corridors coming from all directions, getting lost was really easy. But getting the problem was when he went in.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Was the only thing he heard as he felt sharp pain in his face. A sharp rectangular shaped pain. He fell hard unto the ground, he heard the door slam shut and finally opened his eyes. In front of him was a weird... rectangular shaped thing. As he picked it up and inspected it, turning it around he came into the conclusion that this was the object that hit him in the face. This strange object already had a definition that human kind had placed upon it.

A shoe.

But he still didn't get why the kind of violence. In his mind, humans were stupid and self-caring creatures. The followed the same schedule everyday because what they call 'Society' made it that way, but he was sure that using that kind of violence just for getting into a mens locker room would be considered as weird. Something out of the ordinary. Then he saw it, that motherfucking sign on top of the door, the sign that spoke to you saying 'Hey you fucking idiot, it's actually the other door on the fucking right.' The screwed up drawing of a women type of sign

This was the women changing room.

He laughed a little before standing up, how bad were his social skills, how bad could it be to miss a changing room gender sign.

He walked a little farther and found his changing room. The correct one, he changed as fast as he could but something was wrong with his plug suit. It was off, he looked really fat. So he walked back towards Misato and knocked on the door. The door opened and Misato looked down at him.

"I feel somethings off." He told her showing her the plug suit "I feel extremely fat."

With a sigh she grabbed his left wrist and pressed a button, that didn't look like a button, and within a few seconds he went from fat t skinny.

"Thanks." He said going into the test room to see what was waiting for me.

His EVA resembled Unit 01 quite a bit, except it was gray. It was black from it shoulders to it's hands. It'e eyes were white and it's mouth was sealed off. Of course, like every other unit, the Unit was huge... extremely big.

"Jesus christ!" Aiko yelled smiling "Is this my EVA unit?"

Misato sighed but nodded "EVA Unit 06, the first EVA that has a full drive mechanism." She told him "Without our consent for some reason." She whispered under her breath.

"I want to go in it now." Aiko said excited.

But was the feeling inside him was... excitement... happiness... or was his brain just playing with his thoughts. Then a memory came back to me, something he had thought forgotten.

'Brother... why do mama and papa fight' A voice asked him

There wasn't an answer. Just a flash of a sigh... of a pair of pale gray eyes... then it vanished. Everything went dark.

"Aiko?" He heard "Do you agree?"

He shook his head a few times and looked at Misato

"Sorry, day dreamed for a few seconds. So what did you say?" He asked

"I said." She had an annoyed tone in her voice and the expression was irregular... like she wanted to kill him. "That if you agree with the dangers previously mentioned."

"Dangers... what dangers..."

"Well, without any delay. Get into the Entry Plug." She told him moving into the door to her left.

"The Entry..." He felt a hand pushing him into a large tube... a weird metal tube.

"Get into the tube." The strange person told him, but he actually pushed him, he didn't ask him. He fell a few feet until he landed hard in the metal surface.

"Can you hear me Aiko?" Misato asked

"Yes, loud and clear." He replied.

Inside the test room Misato grabbed the scientist shoulder and said "Start the connection."

"Yes sir, flooding the plug with LCL now."

Aiko panicked "HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT, STOP, I'M GONNA DROWN Y'KNOW!" He yelled at nothingness, there was no response. But the strange room kept flooding anyway, slowly it reached his head and a second later it completely covered him... he started to fall asleep... feeling his own life drain away.

"Connections 108, 368 are go." He heard someone said... then everything went dark.

"What's the synch rate?" Misato asked

"Its... unbelievable..." Dr. 1 exclaimed "It's... 75%."

"That's not possible... he... just started..."

Aiko opened his eyes, but he wasn't in the weird tube. He was looking over a small bridge.

'Am I in a dollhouse.' He thought moving his head around. 'No... it doesn't seem like a doll house.'

He tried to move, but couldn't. He could feel everything, he just couldn't move.

'Wha... what's going on I can't move.'

"You activated the EVA." Misato voice could be heard inside his head... so he tried to speak.

"Misato... how can I hear you? Are you reading my thoughts?"

"Yes I am, move your head to both sides."

Then it hit him, he remembered what the man in the black suit had said.

'You will see, feel like the Eva. The Full Drive System... FDS for short.'

He was controlling the EVA, he was one with the semi-machine.

"This is awesome." He said as he started moving a little, barley. "I... feel... so strong."

"AIKO, STOP MOVING!" Misato yelled.

"This... is awesome." He kept repeating, with a little effort the lock cracked, a big crack and a few seconds later the restrain in his right wrist snapped. "With this I can do anything."

"Misato." Dr. 2 yelled "He is expanding his A.T field."

"Aiko!" Misato yelled "Stop."

"I'll destroy everything." Aiko kept saying...

"Force the Auto Eject."

"But... the pilot might..."

"Do it!"

"Yes sir." Dr. 1 said pressing a button.

Aiko felt being torn away from his current state, it felt horrible, not painful, just horrible.

"The fourth child is with us now?" Gendo Ikari spoke

"Yes." Fuyutsuki answered "He is undergoing tests right now."

"Good, keep him that way."

"Not even a sign of sadness."

SOMEPLACE IN THE WORLD

"Our inside sources tells us theirs a new EVA unit with Nerv." The drinking man exclaimed "Why didn't we see this sooner." 

"Probably because NERV didn't know it was being built. SEELE is sneaky." The smoking answered the drinking mans remark with outstanding brilliance

"So, do we attack now?" The fourth man asked "Now, will be a good time."

"No." The third man said "We can't let them know we exist."

"We will wait for the next Angels attack." The smoking man exclaimed "The next BIG attack. Then we will make our move." Ignoring any other comments he asked "How is the reconstruction going?" He asked as a light turned on.

"23%." A masked man said "We expect to be done in 6 weeks." 

"Is it extracted?"

"Yes, it is currently undergoing the ordered tests."

"Good, now we are making progress."


	4. New People

New people

Aiko woke up in a strange room, a big room but strange. It was all white, it had a window that covered an entire section that overlooked the city. He slowly sat up, there was a sharp pain in his right hand, his wrist to be precise.

"Wha... what happened?" He asked himself, Knowing that there was no one there, he remembered getting pushed into a weird tube, of the tube flooding with a strange substance... of feeling... free, Powerful, a feeling that could best be described as being God.

He looked around one more time, no one was there but him... no one wanted to be with him... he was alone. Then the door opened and someone came raging at him. A short blond haired women, with a freckle under her left eye. She seemed nice.

"You little bitch!" She yelled at him "You could've destroyed the whole complex."

"Wha... what are you talking about, and who are you?" 

"Thanks to you now I have to repair a testing room! A very expensive testing room!"

"Stop yelling!" Aiko yelled back "What happened?, where am I?"

"You are in a hospital, don't you remember what you did?"

"What did I do, I remember getting into the plug, getting a feeling of being a badass... then... being torn away."

The, what seemed like, a scientist took out a pen and a small notebook. "Torn away eh..." She repeated. "So you have slight amnesia and you had a feeling of being torn away."

"What does it mean?"

"I don't know but it is interesting." She said walking out of the room... mumbling.

The hours passed, a few doctors came in and checked on him since he woke up. The doctors were assholes; Simply because they sticked needles into his skin and they also sucked up most of his blood.

"Now I am going to die." He told them feeling completely fine.

"No, you are not sweetie." A nurse had told him "You still got 17.96 liters of blood inside you."

The nurses though, they were really nice. Bringing him free food, getting done anything he wanted. The push of a button and they were on the door, although... later they told him it was just for emergencies. But he kept pushing it anyway.

It was almost midnight, the next morning he was going to get released but he didn't want to leave the hospital. Free food... what if... he got sick again... on purpose...

'BRILLIANT' He thought

But then an unfortunate figure came into his room.

"Misato..." Aiko said

"Aiko, Ritsuko told me you can't remember what happened."

"Ritsuko, who is that?" Aiko asked

"The scientist that came into the room the other day, the one that yelled at you."

"I knew she was a scientist!" He yelled in victory

Misato sighed in annoyance... "You destroyed the testing room."

"I wha...?" Aiko looked puzzled, he destroyed a test room? The test room, with what? "Misato, I remember going into the fucking tube and loosing consciousness... a feeling of being God and being torn away THAT'S IT."

"No Aiko, tha's not it. You went into the EVA and were able to control it, you almost escaped. Thank God we didn't fully charge the batteries or you would've destroyed the geo front. You went nuts inside that thing."

Then flashes of his voice came into mind

"_Destroy... kill..." _He remembered "_Destroy... kill."_

He saw himself saying those words... but it wasn't in his own body. He was seeing the EVA from the outside... almost like floating in the scene.

"_Destroy... kill..." _He kept saying as he saw that the EVA was struggling to get out. But how couldn't he remember any of this. How everything started shaking, how the staff were running. How his wrist was broken free, how it moved so fast and destroyed the bridge... how it was starting to get free.

"You remember now." Aiko heard while he was looking down "You had an excellent synch rate... you were a natural. But you lost control of yourself, you became too obsessed with the power that was given to you. I thought it was only cover up, you do have mental problems." She gave him a paper and turned around "That's the address for the apartment. I'll see you there."

She was right, he was crazy. But why did he loose control like that?, why couldn't he remember any of the events. Did he really loose it?

Misato walked out the room, it made him just sit there. Thinking about what she had, he probably did have mental problems. If he didn't get help... he would stay alone... forever...

'And ever, and ever, and ever ever ever.' He thought smiling.

Who cared if he was left alone, who have a shit if he died. No one did and no one would give, he would stay alone, but he already was used to it. So who gave a shit. The next morning, as promised by the assholes, he was released from the wonderful hospital. But, as he exited there wasn't anyone waiting for him...

'Whatever' He thought walking to the nearest train station. He took the first train towards the closest he could get to the apartment which were, surprisingly, only 4 stops. But they were four long stops. Which he fell asleep.

By falling asleep he missed his stop, going the full train drive all across the city. So, he had to go back the stops towards his destination. But it was rush hour... and he couldn't get off his stop so he had to take the one back one stop. After 1 hour and a half of train ride he got out on his designated stop just to find that he had to walk a good ten minutes to get to the apartment. A sigh escaped his mouth as he walked towards his new home. The building was high, extremely high and the elevator ride took forever.

But after all that time, he finally made it to the apartment, Misatos apartment; The thing is he stood there, just starting at the door.

"I'll be right back Misato." He heard someone yelling

He heard the door open and a scream. Afterwards he saw black, as sharp pain could be felt in his face, again, Aiko went down almost instantly hitting his head on the cold hard floor of the building. He grabbed the back of his head and checked if there was any blood, seeing none he proceeded with the correct response after being kicked in the face for no reason.

"What the fuck!" He yelled at whoever kicked him, his vision was still blurry so he couldn't really see who it was.

"Don't you ever startle ME like that!?" The voice yelled

"Startle... you... I didn't mean it, besides what's so special about you!?" He yelled back at whoever was yelling at him.

"You are just inferior in so many ways, what's your name bug?! And what are you doing here?!"

"I... I... live here... supposedly." He whispered

"You liv... MISATO!" The voice yelled storming back into the apartment.

After that the only thing he could hear where gibberish, plain gibberish. A lot of yelling back and forth, the first voice was yelling really loud but the second was trying to keep it cool, like knowing who voice one usually reacted. He heard one sentence clear.

"I don't like it either."

Well, his new "home" would certainly won't feel like one. He got that much, after another minutes the voices became quiet, he heard a slam and some steps coming towards him. The door opened and Misato was in front of him.

"Come in." She said to him walking back inside the house.

"I'm home..." He whispered sadly knowing that no one would answer back. He saw that it was made as the traditional Japanese apartment a living room linked to the kitchen, bathroom was near and the bedrooms were on both sides. Probably smaller than what he was used to but like always, he didn't give a shit.

"No welcome party?" He asked looking around

Misato didn't answer, she just pointed to a door and said "Your room is on the far left. Enjoy."

"Misato, just one question..."

"What."

"Who kicked me?"

"That was your roomate, Asuka Langley Soryu."

"Asuka... jesus... she does kick hard." He said going directly to his room.

He went in and placed his bag down, sitting on the floor, wondering why he was alone, like he did every night, he just came to the same conclusion as the night before... he wasn't likable. With one last night he went into bed hoping for a good night sleep.

Boy was he wrong.


	5. Friend

LONG A/U: So, last chapter I got a lot of pm's and a bad review which pissed me off a little bit but then I said "Fuck it, I hope they figure it out." I got a few things to say to answer a few of those pm's:

1. Message: "Why did you fucking kill shinji? you fucking dumbass, you can't kill the ptotagonist... duh."

Answer: Actually, I can and I did BUT I can't explain further or that would spoil everything I have thought out so FUCKING READ THE LITTLE DETAILS.

2. Message: Is Aiko Shinji in a way? (you know who you are and thanks for not insulting me in the message)

Answer: No, he does have some parts of his personality but the difference between Aiko and Shinji is that Aiko isn't looking for anything in particular. He just wants to get into the EVA and destroy shit, also, everyone hates him.

3. Message: Is there going to be any romance between Asuka and Aiko?

Answer: No, that would be a really bad idea.

4. Message: Is SEELE the mysterious group in chapter 2 and 3?

Answer: If you read the chapters carefully you will know the answer.

5. Where are the Angels, what will you do without Shinji?

OKAY, I admit it. I did make a mistake by killing Shinji. YOU HAPPY. Although I don't regret it, because I figured out what to do (with help (THANKS A LOT DUDE)) now: What will happen?

a) I have thought about every way possible to replace Shinji with Aiko but it is just not possible. So, I'm placing the MAIN NGE and EVANGELION 1.11,2.22 and 3.33 story on hold till farther notice.

b) For all you fucking fan freaks that don't take anything lightly, please. Just stop sending me pm's with the same message. "You killed shinji" "Why did you kill the protagonist" "You are an idiot." "This story sucks". Look, I don't want messages or reviews like that. I want good, thought out reviews. People that send me this type of pm's after reading chapter 3 are idiots that don't read the story carefully. So, I will say it again READ IT CAREFULLY... Jesus.

c) Kaji will make an appearance soon and he will explain what is going on and will happen.

d) If you read through this chapter you will see a "romance" scene, it isn't. It is just a type of bond that will help Aiko on futureee... events... (pheww.. almost spoiled).

Reviews and opinions (also sugestions) are always welcomed as long as they make sense and are well thought out.

p.s: Sorry for my bad spelling and grammar.

p.s.s: Please, please, please, read the story carefully. I made the important a lot easier to find in this chapter.

p.s.s.s: If you seriously don't get it by now you are just ignorant, or a hater... or both.

p.s.s.s.s: Longest chapter yet yayyyy.

LAST ANGRY PM ANSWER: For the motherfucking bastard that sent me the "your name means phone sex" message IT DOESN'T, HERE IS THE EXPLANATION:

My username is DIALGAISM so this motherfucker did this.

Dial- Dial phone- phone

gaism- orgasm- sex

Dialgaism= Phone sex

NO, NO, NO, NO, NO,NO THIS IS THE TRUE MEANING:

So, I was a hardcore pokemon player back in my day (dam... i feel old) so here is what it means:

My favorite pokemons are these: Rayquaza, Dialga and Celebi.

So I thought "Hey, I'll make a username using one of my three fav pokemon

So as you know some religions are called like this:

ChristianISM

BudhISM

IndhuISM

So I took the name of my fav pokemon at that time

Dialga

and added ISM

Dialga + Ism =Dialgaism

So, at that time it was like my own kind of religion and Dialga as my GOD. Of course that was a long time ago. But the username just got stuck with me. So, that's the story you little deep shit.

Ahhhhhh, feel so much better getting that off my chest. As always

Read and Enjoy.

Dialgaism, signing out

*logs out*

* * *

><p>Friend<p>

It was dark, really weirdly dark. He couldn't see anything, just plain darkness.

"This is what it's always like." A female voice said. The voice came from all directions, it had a weird echo. But he couldn't see anything, or anyone for that matter. "Always alone, always in the dark."

"Things will change." Aiko said as lightning came down upon the darkness, lighting up the place for a few seconds. He saw the EVA, his EVA. But he then figured out what was happening...

'Thi is a dream, just a weird nightmare.'

"Is it..." The voice said "Is it a nightmare?, or something else..."

"Of course it's a nightmare!"He yelled as more lightning raged down upon the empty space revealing 06 again. "And you are just a piece of my crazy subconscious."

After saying everything turned red, blood red. The color of hell, the color of LCL. The only thing visible was Unit 06. It was sitting down, it looked weird sitting like that. It seemed almost... human.

"Maybe someone is trying to tell you something." The EVA moved it's hands in gesture, like it was communicating.

"Are you talking?" He asked

"Bingo!" The Eva pointed a finger in the air "I am talking."

"You are my subconscious..." The Eve laughed, or the voice laughed. "But why would my subconscious be in that form and not in..."

"Aria?" The Eva interrupted "How do you know this is your subconscious?"

"Because, there is no way an EVA is talking to me, they don't have a mind of their own. They follow the pilots wishes."

"Do they?" The EVA's jaw opened and it seemed to form a smile... a weird smile "The Full Drive System... think about it."

Everything went dark and Aiko woke up, sweating.

"What was that?" Aiko said grabbing his head. "That had to be my subconscious... was it?"

Morning came and it was time for Aikos first day of school. (yayyyy...) Without eating breakfast, or saying a thing to his two roomates, but something about that girl... Asuka was it... something familiar. But, he didn't give must thought and walked away. Leaving the apartment.

"So, he is Baka Shinjis replacement." Asuka said watching him leave "I hate him."

"Why?" Misato asked "Because he replaced Shiji or because he might be better than you."

"You know the reason." Asuka said clinching her fists.

"I miss him too."

The walk towards the school wasn't that long; But looking at all those people, happy, going on their everyday business... hideous. He did see some of his classmates as he walked towards his school... or a prison more like it, full of imbeciles that didn't know anything; Anything that was hidden from them at plain sight. So, after long an boring trains of thought he made his way to the school. Going to his class.

2-A

As he walked in he looked around, trying to figure out who was who, and what made them "special". First sight he saw his roommate, Asuka, just sitting in her seat using a kind of electronic device that looked like a videogame console... but he could see sadness in her face, a sadness that she was trying to hide. He kept wondering why? On the other side of the room he saw a weird girl, her hair had a weird hair color, a weird tone of blue... blue hair. Even in the anime shows he watched (he lived watching anime) it was weird. But, the weirdest part was that he couldn't read her emotions, or whatever she was for the matter, he could always read people. Then he looked to his left and saw a trio that were looking at him. Their eyes said "We rule here. We are better than you." He figured out those three were the bullies. The ones who always want to stay on top, to be the leaders. Of course, they always ended up being the ones asking for money.

The day went by as boring as he had imagined it would be, their teacher kept talking about the events of the second impact. The details, of course, were not told like NERV had ordered the government to do. Then a miracle happened, the lunch break bell rang, he ran so fast he almost flew; He ran out of the classroom and went to the only place he thought no one would bother him. The school roof. He smiled as he saw that his theory was right, he opened the door and no one was there. Not a single soul, smiling he sat down in the shade and opened up his book. The minutes were extremely peaceful, he didn't have to see anybody... peace... he closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment... just peace...

"Hello stranger!" He heard someone saying, his smile faded.

"Go away!" Aiko yelled wanting his peaceful moments again.

"Jeez, you are one rude individual." He opened his eyes and saw a girl standing right in front of him. Her long brown hair hanged in front of her but her eyes weren't visible since she was wearing sunglasses. "Well, you are the new kid... in 3-A?"

"So what?"

"Well... I was thinking, since you seem alone and I'm alone maybe... we could... be friends?"

"Friends!" Aiko said surprised "Let me give you a piece of advice..." He said telling her to get closer and she did, she did get closer hoping that he would say yes "I can't have friends, so FUCK OFF!" He told her.

But instead of a normal slap to the face she did something that was not normal, she just sighed and started to walk away "You know." She stopped "You don't have to keep living in the darkness, it won't bring you any good."

"Darkness is all I have"

"There is always a light somewhere for everyone, you just need to stand up and find it." With that she walked out of the roof and Aiko, very strangely, was left thinking about what she said.

'Stand up and find it.' She had said.

"I'm afraid I'll find it." He said to the wind

The day ended, but he stayed at school and waited for everyone to leave and go to their respective houses. As he was getting out of the school he felt being pulled into a corner, as he turned around ready to punch anyone he saw that it was the weird brown haired gil.

"I need your help." She said

"Why would I help you?" Aiko asked "We just met, and I don't even like you."

"Please." She begged "I'll pay you."

That got Aikos attention.

"How much?" He asked

"How much do you want?"

"10,000"

"10,000 YEN!" She yelled "That's a lot of money."

"Yep, 10,000 or no deal."

"FINE!" She yelled.

"What do you need?"

"I need you to come and eat dinner with me and my family."

"Oh, no... no, no, no and no."

"You said you would do it if I payed you."

"Anything but that, I'll kill someone before I go with you and eat dinner."

"Look, I made a bet that I could bring a boy home with my dad. The thing is, if I loose he won't stop bragging about it for 6 months and I can't have that. Please, I'll pay you 15,000 YEN."

Aiko sighed, 15,000 was a lot for one dinner. Maybe he could stand it for a couple of hours.

"15,000 exactly." He told her

She nodded smiling.

"Fine then." Aiko agreed "Let's go."

The girl jumped up and down a while, happy that she would finally win a bet from his dad. She stopped and looked back. "I didn't catch your name?"

"Aiko."

"I'm Yuri." She told him smiling.

Her house wasn't that far, actually it was only five minutes away by foot which was extremely helpful, he just hoped that it was closer to his apartment... he hoped he didn't have to go back to that place. They walked in silence, probably because she was extremely nervous; Thinking of the worst situations that could possibly take place.

She sighed as she pointed at a classic Japanese style house "It's there." She told him walking to the entrance. "Just, act normal."

"I am always acting normal." She glared at him and walked in

"I'm home!"

Aiko heard a scream and two twin little girls rushed out to greet Yuri, they hugged her tightly and jumped in excitement.

"Hello you little buggers." Yuri said smiling. The girls couldn't have been more than five years old. Then they noticed Aiko and sneaked behind their sisters protection. "This is a friend of mine. Aiko." She said presenting him to them. "His okay... I hope." She told them as they slowly got out from their bad hiding spot. They smiled and said

"Im Yumi." The twin in the right said

"And I'm Sakura." The other twin smiled at him and Aiko.

"Pleased to meet you." Aiko told them bowing o both of them. Unfortunately, the girls reminded him of someone special... someone long gone.

He slowly walked into the house, being guided by his "friend" then someone came out, someone exactly like Yuri but much older.

"OH MY GOD." The women said getting closer to Aiko. "Yuri actually won a bet. She did bring a boy and a handsome one."

"Mom!" Yuri looked at her mom embarrassed

"What?, He is handsome but unfortunately I am a married women."

Aiko smirked... almost smiled. He was about to smile, he hadn't smiled since... he just couldn't smile anymore. But his deep thought ended when he heard a very loud shout.

"Where is the sneaky little bastard that wants to sleep with my daughter!" He yelled running out of the shadows at the back of the house. Aiko sighed and raised his hand, the man (which seemed to be his father) looked angrily at him... very angrily with eyes that said "You will die, tonight."

Yuri sighed and pointed at Aiko "Dad, this is Aiko. A friend of mine."

"Why did you bring him here?"

"Dad! Did you forget about our bet."

"Oh... you actu... you won a bet! With me!" The dad said amazed "Jesus, we have to celebrate."

"YAYYYY PARTY." The twins yelled as they ran towards what seemed to be the dining hall.

Aiko sighed as everyone made their way to the dining room, to eat dinner (haha). As the mom spread out the first dish things started to get out of hand.

"So what's your reason for wanting to sleep with my daughter, pervert!" The dad exclaimed

"I don't." Aiko answered

"You don't have a reason?"

"I don't want to sleep with her."

Yuri face palmed herself in embarrassment, her dad did this to everyone she brought home. Including girls, he just hoped he wouldn't scare Aiko away. On the other hand, Aiko found it interesting how a human being was worried about her daughters own and private business. So, he continued the conversation on scientific terms.

"Marry her."

"No."

"You want to date her?"

"No."

"Kidnap her?"

"No."

"Be her friend."

"I thought I already was."

"HA, you little piece of shit. You are guil..."

"DAD!" Yuri interrupted "Enough with the awkward questions, you are making Aiko uncomfortable."

"Actually." Aiko said raising his hand "I find this kind of questions intriguing, I'm trying to figure out why your father is asking them."

"It's called over-protection." Yuri told him eating a piece of the beef "It's a...

"It is over-protection because I love my kids." The dad explained "And I don't want anything to happen to them."

"Hmm... So you place limitations on her social life to protect her. Interesting." He said eating the beef. "I never seen such a behavior."

"Your parents never did anything like this?"

"No."

"Any guardians?" The mom asked

"My 'guardian' hates me." He explained "Everyone I know hates me. Hell, I'm surprised you have lasted this long without yelling insults at me."

The table went quiet, probably because no one had imagined someone would say something like that. Aiko knew that the dad was the exception but considering the circumstances he confirmed that the insults were merely a part of over-protecting so he let it slide.

"Insulting people is wrong!" Sakura said

"Don't trust strangers." Yumi said smiling shooting her hands up into the air.

"Let me tell you something kid." The dad started "I can tell you are one of those people that live in the darkness, that don't have any hope left because of a 'tragic' past. Well, that is complete bullshit." Aiko looked stunned, it seemed that Yuri's dad could read him like a book and he didn't like that. "Even if everyone you know is dead. Even if you are the last man in the planet, you can live happy if you want too. There is nothing stopping you from it, no matter how dark the hole is."

"But maybe there is no way out from the darkness, maybe you are stuck there for all eternity."

"There is always a way out." Yuri had said "Trust me."

Aiko remembered the first encounter with Yumi, how she told him that he had to make an effort to be better. But what did he need to be happier after all that happened to him, he is a psychopath after all. With that dinner went on and it was surprisingly fun... Yumi and her family were nice, they looked like they cared for each other, that they would do anything for each other. The dinner went by faster than expected. But as he saw the clock it had gone through for at least 3 hours, which was a lot compared to what he originally had planed to stay. He actually had... fun.

"Well, it was fun having you kid." The dad told him "Come back another day."

"Maybe I will." He said walking out the door, he turned back to see Yuri running towards him with an envelope.

"Thanks for everything." She said hanging him the envelope "It's what we agreed on."

Aiko was about to take the envelope, he could see himself buying that replica he always wanted hanging in his room. The sword that he always wanted, only 10,000 yen. But he just shoke his head and said.

"Keep it." He told her without thinking. "I had... a... lot... of... fun..."

He just couldn't believe what he had said, he actually rejected money, he actually had a good time. He actually felt... happy. Yuri smiled ad said goodbye as she walked back to the house. Aiko just stood there wondering what was that all about.

Somewhere in the planet.

"The Unit we were expecting is being repaired faster than expected." The smoking man said exhaling smoke. "I believe it's time to show them that they are not the only ones with power."

"Holy shit." The drinking man exclaimed "Are you actually suggesting of sending a EVA Unit to attack Nerv."

The smoking man just smiled and the third man said "I believe it is a good idea, an EVA unit attacking the geo front the UN will go nuts and if we are lucky, SEELE will loose control."

The smoking man nodded and said "Send unit A to attack Nerv HQ."

"Which pilot?" The fourth man asked after nodding

The smoking man smiled and said "Our little lab rat will be do just fine."

In a little server room, a man was smoking while hearing the conversation. He was able to hack into their system but he still didn't hear much. He just heard of an EVA attack on the Geo front...

He had to get back there.


	6. Chapter 6

**New person**

"No..." The only thing visible in the monitor was a blind purple light.

_No no no no no no_ the second child kept repeating in her head. Then everything turned black, a sudden change in scenery, no more monitor. No more nothing, it was just her and the darkness.

"His gone." A voice in her head told her "Your only friend." The voice started laughing. The laugh getting louder. Her knees failed her as she heard the voice laughing.

"No!" She yelled back. "HE ISNT GONE!" Her voice filled with a tone of sadness, she didn't want to feel alone. She didn't want that feeling again; she was starting to actually be happy around people, not most of them but a little minority. Then the accident happened...

Out of nothingness his replacement appeared standing there with his awful sarcastic smile. "He was weak." He told her placing both of his hands on his pockets. "The weak die, the strong live. You should now that better than anyone." He told her, the smile became bigger, almost sadistic.

"HE WASN'T WEAK!" She replied moving towards him "HE WAS STRONGER THAN ANY OF US!" She walked closer to him, feeling anger, rage inside her words. He hated him, but how can you hate someone without knowing... she should know that yet she seemed to forget how to instantly hate...

He started walking towards her "Every pilot is expendable." The darkness suddenly felt colder. It felt evil. "Everyone is expendable as long as there is a replacement. Even you!"

Filled with rage she shouted a battle cry and charged at him. The boy didn't make any sudden movements; he just stood there as her fist connected with his face... Then the boy disintegrated he became nothingness and disappeared into oblivion. Then the floor cracked, she looked down in fear at the white crack that expanded all the way from both sides in a split second split up and she fell when she looked up a dozen copies of the replacement where watching her fall saying one thing "You... are... Weak."

She stood up fast, sweating and breathing heavily.

_It was just a nightmare. A horrible nightmare._

Two weeks had passed since the dinner, on those two weeks he had become a happier person. Aiko actually woke up feeling the urge to go to school, to eat, to learn. He kept asking himself why? Why had he suddenly become... happy?

On those two weeks a lot happened, He finally realized that both his roommates hated him... he didn't know why Misato hated him but Asukas hate was pretty clear.

Three days ago a funeral took place for the first child. Of course there was no body but there was a gravestone for him... Asuka and Misato attended with his classmates Ritsuko and a few others. A lot of them cried but Aiko just stood there, emotionless. He attended because it was the noble thing to do... the right thing. But since when did he do the right thing? He always did what he wanted to do, maybe Yumis "life lessons" on school breaks were finally getting through to him. They were changing him; she was changing him to be a better person. He considered her teacher, a mentor. A friend, the first real friend he had in years.

His EVA tests were getting better; his second test (which was the day before) was a mess though. For a precaution they made the second test outdoors in the countryside with EVA Unit 02 standing in front of him with a pallet rifle with orders that if anything went wrong Asuka had to destroy EVA Unit 06. But as Aiko linked with 06 he heard the voices again.

"Kill, destroy, kill destroy." But this time he made an effort of silencing them Shut up!" He yelled at the voices "Shut up, shut up, shut up." He yelled back at the voice. But it just kept repeating the same words, but they felt like it was trying to control him. Control his actions, rampage across Tokyo-3 but he wasn't going to give in, not this time. This time he had someone to protect. Slowly but surely the voices started to fade, and another voice started to appear "A… h… Ai… Aiko!" The voice yelled. The fourth child got startled and the Eva reacted instead of him falling down shaking the ground, Asuka was about to shoot him when Ritsuko yelled.

"Asuka, NO!, He just tripped, Aiko how do you feel?"

06 stood up and stared at his hands "I feel…" Aiko started seeing everything from the EVAs perspective "Big… strong… powerful… but… I also feel… human for some strange reason." He said as he stretched "It feels as though it's my own body but at the same time it doesn't… it's really weird."

"Good." Ritsuko told her looking at the synch rate which was steady at 70% "Your synch rate is really good, extremely good."

"So, now what? I would really like to go running." He whispered under his breath.

"Well, now." Misato said "Get out of the EVA Aiko, your test is done.."

Aiko sighed but did as he was told too; A few hours later he was sitting under the usual tree looking over the usual dusk over Tokyo-3. Yumi arrived an hour later.

"You're early." She said sitting down next to him

"Didn't have anywhere else to go, just finished my second test."

"Why do you do it?"

"Well, because I like the wind here the change of scenery and besides. No annoying city sounds." He tried to avoid the question, he really didn't know an answer.

"No you dummy." Yumi laughed "Why do you pilot the EVA?"

"Well, Ive only been two times inside the EVA so I don't have a reason."

"Aiko, can I ask you something. Involving your work?"

Aiko nodded "What exactly is an Evangelion?"

"Well." Aiko started "It is an… organic machine… it's really hard to explain since I do not know much about it."

They were in absolute silence after that harmless question, Aiko thought about why he piloted. But he clearly didn't understand why Yumi had asked him since he had only been a pilot for five days and piloted twice.

"Yumi? Do you hate me?"

"NO! Why would you say that?"

"Everyone seems to hate me, I mean, I don't care I just don't see why?" He had always wondered why? Why did people hated him, because he was the replacement, because he was cold, or because the second told them to?

"They don't hate you…" She tried to find the right words "They just strongly dislike you."

"Yeah, that's just reassuring."

They both laughed, he hadn't laughed for a long time. But then, a memory came back to him.

"_We'll be together forever and ever._"

So, two weeks had passed and he couldn't feel better. But the day was about to change.

"Hello." Aiko answered his cellphone after hearing the ring

"Aiko get into central dogma now!" He heard Misato yelling

"Why?" He asked as he ran out of the apartment towards HQ "An angel?"

"No."

"Then what is it."

"An unknown EVA."

BACK AT HQ.

"What the hell is that? An angel?" Misato asked

"No sir." Maya stated "It's blood pattern inidicates it's an… EVA?"

"An EVA! We weren't expecting any!"

"Confirmation just confirmed, the unknown EVA destroyed Defense block A." Shigeru stated

"Then it's an enemy. Alright, place NERV on alert 1. Get the pilots for the three EVAS and send them as soon as you can."

"Yes sir!" The three lieutenants said at the same time.

Aiko kept running through the HQ,

_Why does it have to be so big? I hate big things._

After a few wrong turns and wrong elevator rides he made it to cage number 03. His EVA's cage. But first he walked into the changing room, the correct one this time, and grabbed the plug suit from his locker and placed it on. He pushed the usual button and ran straight to the entry plug. He went in there, feeling the usual cold air in the atmosphere.

"Okay, pilot of Unit 06 inside the plug." He yelled, hoping the communications were on.

"Okay, Aiko." Ritsuko said in the other end. "Relax and let the link begin."

"Yes" He said letting the LCL get into his lungs, then he felt the urge to sleep. Smiling he closed his eyes, when he opened the again he was no longer in his body but in the EVA. He was moved towards the catapult to exit the terminal. 

"Where are Unit 01 and 02?" Misato asked

"Both are being moved to the elevators."

"Okay, Aiko whenever you are ready."

Aiko smiled, or rather his spirit smiled "UNIT 06 LUNCH!"


	7. Chapter 7

Aiko looked around, no EVA in sight, not even a single person. How were they evacuated that fast?, that's amazing. Aiko walked a little bit, not seeing anything was weird... and it would definitely be easy to stop a giant humanoid. Aiko wondered where did they take the refugees. Maybe they were in a safe place, so the people were safe from this attack.

Having that thought in mind he walked a few hundred more meters. "There's no EVA in sight."

"There should be." Misato exclaimed looking at the monitors "We do have the readings although not the exact location."

Aiko cursed under his breath. "Send me the sword." Aiko ordered.

"The sword? What sword?" Ritsuko asked, she wondered how this teenage boy knew so much. His file was empty until he turned twelve, who was this kid?

"Prototype S v2." He said "You know exactly what I am talking about." Aiko yelled the last part, his gut was telling him something was wrong. It was way too quiet, not even the Angels were that quiet. A cling was heard from one of the buildings, and a slide door opened holding out what looked to be a medieval style sword, it was still in its sheathe. Aiko took the sword and strapped it on his back, he kept moving a few steps at a time holding his left hand on the swords handle, ready to take it out at any sign of danger. For a whole 30 minutes there weren't even sign of birds. Which Aiko found extremely weird...

BOOM

Ten meters two his left and explosion occurred, the blast threw him across the city hitting hard on one of the buildings and stopping.

"SHIT." He yelled "That freaking hurt." He rubbed the back of his head, with the EVA's hand, and unsheathed his sword. The gray blade glowed bright with the sunlight.

"Ritsuko." Aiko yelled "Where did it come from?"

"I... I don't know. It appeared out of nowhere."

"Shit." Aiko took a quick peak around the corner but didnt see anything, where the hell is it hiding.

"Use the AT field."

"What?"

"What?"Ritsuko repeated.

"What about the AT field?" Aiko asked

"Aiko, we didn't say anything about the... THE AT FIELD. THAT'S GENIUS." Ritsuko yelled making Aiko flinch as keyboard pressing could start to be heard. "If we use the AT fields blocking system and send it across the city with some type of push..."

"Normal Japanese... please."

"Do you know what the submarines use to detect other submarines?"

"Sonar isn't it."

"Do you know how it works."

"Yes."

"Same principle."

Aiko thought about it for a second, smiled and nodded. Just about as he was about to activate his AT-Field one more BOOM. The explosion threw him a couple hundred meters to the left, hitting yet another building before he stopped.

"God dam it." He yelled "When do I have to do this."

"Just concentrate on your surroundings and slowly expand your AT-Field, just like meditating... did I get that right?" Misato asked Ritsuko which she answered by rolling her eyes.

Aiko made his EVA exhale, he stabbed the sword in the pavement on his right and concentrated, he could feel how part of him was beginning to expand, then after it grew a couple of hundred meters he started to actually see, and feel. The world went dark but for he could still see the outline of the buildings, him being in the center. He saw birds flying in slow motion (which was totally awesome) he tried to concentrate harder and tried to see beyond the city. Which slowly and surely he started doing.

"Jesus Christ there is a lot of bugs." His first thought after his 'eagle view' left the city, then he felt the weirdest thing... he could see a cloud, or what seemed like a gray cloud, but he couldn't see through it it was big, just as big as his EVA... he smiled.

He grabbed his swords and charged towards the unknown enemy.

"Asuka is coming up towards you." Misato yelled. "Dont rush in."

He didn't listen, he kept charging sword in hand towards the small hill his enemy was located but when he got there was nothing... nothing on sight.

"You idiot!" Asuka yelled "Follow orders and wait for me."

Then he saw it, a small flash of light coming from the hill knowing what it was Aiko dived to the right to avoid the bullet/grenade. Asuka barley dodged it as she heard the explosion from behind her and she kept sprinting towards 06.

"I can't see shit!" Aiko was desperate, he found the EVA with his... AT-Field sonar? But still, he wasn't able to find it anywhere. "What now?"

"Wait for it to shot again. Then strike." Ritsuko said

Aiko nodded, waiting for a few seconds the world went dark again, but this time instead of his view being hundreds of meters it was only fifty but he could see in front of him he could still see the cloud over his enemy, but he couldn't hit it since it seemed as it was constantly changing places, couple of meters to the left, couple to the right. The world came back again as he felt being pushed away.

"Get out of my way Idiot!" Asuka yelled holding her Pallet gun up. "This fucker is mine." She started shooting the hill, the whole magazine towards the hill with no sign of the enemy. As Aiiko 'sat' on the ground, he looked around, sighing as he saw Asuka unloading her clip on the hill. Then something caught his attention, a small hole... Almost the size of his hand, he went towards it and looked into it.

"Misato" Aiko opened up a communication channel. "Are there supposed to be pipes around here?"

"Well, there are some phone and electricity lines..."

"No." Aiko interrupted "I said pipes."

"Pipes?" Asuka asked raising an eyebrow "What do you want with some old and rusty pipes?, Baka."

Aiko ignored her and zoomed into the pipe wondering why it looked so weird, so... out of place.

The earth started shaking; It crumbled and cracked Aiko jumped back as a white hand appeared in a split second. It started to come up, the EVA was white, just like his but it eyes were red and its mouth was open revealing sharp white teeth.

"HQ." Aiko stared at the EVA as it came out of the ground. "I found the enemy."

Back at the Geo front Ritsuko stared at the monitor, she looked surprised... the EVA had the same readings as 06, but she could tell that that the EVA had an S2 engine just like the Angels, but... That wasn't possible.

Aiko didn't hesitate, as soon as the EVA was out he attack the enemy, striking his sword into the EVAs chest red LCL poured out as he stepped back, the EVA roared in pain as it stumbled down hitting the ground.

"That wasn't so hard." Aiko sighed "I thought it would be harder."

Inside the entry plug Asuka clinched her controls hard. She hated him even more, he wanted to take the glory from her with his EVA and the new FDS. But she wouldn't let that happen, she would definitely win this time she closed her eyes and cursed him in her thoughts.

Aiko turned around and started walking back to the city just as he was about to sheathe his sword he felt an unbearable pain in his chest. He screamed in pain as he looked down seeing the point of a spear sticking out from his chest...

"Wha... What the..." As he turned around he saw the EVA, standing up... why wasn't it dead, he did cut deep enough.

"Aiko!" Ritsuko yelled "The EVA has a S2 Engine, it will keep regenerating,"

"Then how do I kill it!?" Aiko yelled back as he forced the spear out of his body. He staggered and fell but quickly turned around and dodged the next attack but just barely.

"I... I dont know." Ritsuko stares at the screen, hopeless in helping her fellow pilot,

"This one is mine." Asuka yelled as she started firing at the EVA with a new clip, she rolled to her left avoiding the spear and charged at the EVA keeping the bullets as straight as she could, this would be the chance to show him who was the boss. As her gun ran out she kicked the EVA which it blocked with its hands, grabbing the foot and throwing 02 to the side, on the other end Aiko charged again, sword in hand, and slashed at his enemy screaming a battle cry. The EVA blocked it with its spear; the next few minutes were a parrying contest between EVA 06 and the unknown enemy then Asuka came from behind and punched the EVA straight in the head sending it flying across the plain green field.

"See, that's how it's done. BAKA!" Asuka pushed Aiko away but Aiko only moved a few inches with his sword in hand both Aiko and Asuka charged at the fallen EVA, but the EVA stood up fast and kicked both EVA sending them staggering backwards. "You bastard!" She yelled at Aiko "Stay out of my way." She charged at the enemy with her hands held high, she dodged a punch and counterattacked by punching it in the chest. The EVA fell and Asuka sank her fist into the EVA. "Die you bloody bitch." She said punching the core. Then she felt something hard, something metallic, she yanked it out and realized it was an entry plug. Smiling she crushed it under her fist. "See newbie." She told Aiko via a voice feed sent to 06, that is how it is done."

SOMEWHRE INSIDE THE GEO FRONT.

Kaji ran towards the command center, he had to tell Misato what he found out. Everyone in the GEO front was in danger if they continued to operate the way they did, he made a left turn then a right and kept going, getting lost twice, but finally he arrived at the command center.

"Misato!" He yelled "We need to talk."

Misato looked at Kaji she didn't want to see him but his tone wasn't his usual care-free tone. It was a lot more serious; She made her way down towards him and started.

"What is it?"

"Misato, I can't talk here. Meet me at your place 8:00 sharp." He walked out without another word.

Back at the cages Aiko was out of the Entry plug, with a sigh he looked at Asuka "Hey, good job out there." With Hmm she walked out of his sight knowing full well that she didn't want to talk, she wanted to avoid him, enjoy the moment. So he decided to take that as a sign of jealousy and he walked towards the shower rooms, to get changed and make sure that Yumi was alright.

Hours passed and Misato paced around her apartment, what was so important that Kaji had to tell her? What could it mean? Would it change anything?

"I'm home." Asuka called out walking into the apartment, without another word she made her way towards the kitchen and started to make herself some green tea. "So, why are you so nervous?"

"I don't know." Misato exclaimed still passing around "Just finish preparing your tea and go to your room, do homework or something."

Asuka felt angry but didn't say another thing and kept concentrating so the tea would be perfect. Then the bell rang and Misato immediately walked to the door, opening it and as she expected Kaji was outside, a very serious expression on his face. "Sorry I'm late." He said

"Kaji, what is so serious?" Asuka sighed as she saw the two of them together and walked straight to her room, tea in hand.

"Sit down."Kaji stated as he signaled Misato to sit, she did and waited for him to start.

"SEELE isn't our only problem." He sat down and started "There has been a third organization looking at us from the shadows since NERV started."

"A third organization?" Misato eyes widened in surprise "Wha… wha how?"

"I don't know, its name is 'Umbaculo' which is Latin for shadow, which fits their profile since they have been able to stay hidden for this long. But they made a little mistake."

"What mistake?"

"The day of the last Angel attack, they made their move. They waited in the shadows until their plan could be set in motion."

"What do you mean? What plan?"

"They took Unit 01 in the mist of the confusion… Misato Shinji is alive."

At the end of the hall they could hear a cup shatter then Asuka came out from the shadows eyes widened she tried to speak but didn't find the words. After about 30 seconds of awkward silence she finally found the words.

"Shi… Shinji… Baka…Shinji…" She started "Is Alive?"


	8. Glimpse of hope

Glimpse of Hope.

Asuka looked at nothingness just stared at the wall. She didn't hear the tea cup breaking as it touched the ground spilling it, some of the hot liquid spilled at her feet but it didn't bother her. One thought kept coming through her mind.

"Shinji is alive?" She asked Kaji looking directly at him. But there was no answer "Don't do the 'I don't know' look." she yelled "Just fucking tell me, IS HE ALIVE."

"Asuka?!" Misato yelled at her "Go back to you..."

"No Misato" Kaji interrupted "She is right. She has the right to know."

Misato stood up and sighed "She's a child!"

"I'm not a child anymore!" Asuka yelled at her

"Misato, any person who pilots an EVA and fight a being that supposedly is unbeatable is no longer a child." He said looking directly at her.

Misato clinched her teeth and sat down, she knew Kaji was right... EVA pilots were no children. They lost that right when they stepped into war.

"I'm just going to tell you the summary. There is an organization that has been watching us from the shadows, not doing anything. There objectives are unclear but we do know that they want to do something that would bring NERV down." He sighed again, angry that he didn't know their objective, he usually did.

"But what does that have to do with anything, how is shinji alive? We saw him become dust." Asuka remarked looking away to hide the water in her eyes remembering that day.

"I don't know how, but somehow they were able to take Unit 01, so yeah." He told her "But I am not 100% certain, it is just a small possibility." Kaji told her

"But still" Asuka started "Even if it is small we have to go and search for him, bring him back home."

Misato looked away and sighed "We can't."

Asuka's eyes widened in surprise, she actually did thought that Misato would be with her, would support her and send her immediatley to rescue Shinji. "What?..." She asked surprised "But.. I thought..."

"Well, even though I would love to rescue him we can't risk the amount of man power for the mission. we do not know what kind of firepower they got, or if they have any sort of EVAS placed in guard. I'm not wasting any manpower."

"But Misato!" Asuka yelled "Its Shinji we are talking about, he is a very good pilot (not better than her of course) and we have to get Unit 01, especially now that we are one Unit short."

"We got Unit 06."

"Screw that unit and the fucking pilot!" Asuka kept yelling "We have to get Shinji."

Kaji sighed and looked at Misato, he knew she was right, they had to get their lost pilot and he also knew that Misato wanted to get him just as badly but she was right. They couldn't spare the man power, not without knowing what kind of defenses their had.

"Who else knows?" Misato asked looking up at Kaji.

"They know."

"So it seems Unit 01 isn't destroyed as we thought." SEELEs man stated "This 'Umbraculo.' organization knows how to hide things very well."

Man number 2 sighed "What is our plan of action?"

"Well, we send two EVA units to the base and get Unit 01 back." Man #4 suggested. "Hit them before they see us coming."

The men around the table looked at each other some shoke their heads but some nodded

One of the ones who shook their head started speaking "We can't risk two EVA units in some suicide mission. We don't even know how strong they are or if they have any spare units. It's too risky."

Man #5 spoke "I disagree, there's nothing man made that can stop an EVA unit."

Man #1 sighed "Unless they have another EVA unit or maybe a couple, we can't risk it."

Man #4 stood up and said "This is outrageous, our whole plan develops around 01 if we don't do someth..."

Man #1 held his hand up and interrupted #4 "You didn't let me finish, so sit down and listen." #4 sat down and sighed "We just need to find their weaknesses... send someone over there and inspect the outskirts of the base. Then when we have enough info we'll send two EVA units, leave one on NERV just in case. Attack them, get 01 back and continue as planned. Just with a little more precaution."

They all nodded at their chairman suggestion, seeing that all of them agreed the chairman smiled. They would wait, and show that silly organization what happens when anyone goes against SEELE.

Aiko looked at the sky as he took the bus ride to Yumis place, maybe she knew what he heard in his head

"Use the AT field."

The voice had told him, if it wasn't for that voice he would've never found the enemy EVA, but even if that was the case he wouldn't have survived. Asuka saved him, well she destroyed the enemy Unit and mocked him for not being able enough... she was right. He was weak, he needed to get stronger, he needed to find...

"Next stop at Sakura station, next stop at Sakura station." The announcer interrupted his thoughts, this was his stop. No more thinking, he would just have to ask her, she would know... hopefully.

He made his way out of the bus and towards Yumis house, wait if he was going nuts again... he thought the voices inside him were gone thanks to his time I'm Miyahima... if they were back he needed to get away. But it didn't actually seem like the old voice, this one seemed ancient... powerful.

"Please, just let me go." She heard a female voice yell, actually it didn't seem to be from an old female... it was the voice of a little girl. He looked to where the voice was coming from, a dark alleyway and saw a girl, couldn't be more than 10, sitting on a corner, even from where Aiko was standing he could see she was shaking. The other figure was a male, he couldn't see his face but he was probably around his age. "You owe me and it is now or never." The male told the girl taking a step forward.

"Please, I payed you back." She told him shaking, Aiko could make out the blond hair from the girl it resembled someone he knew but didn't know what was so familiar.

"There were interest." The male picked up the girl from the collar and raised his fist "You need a lesson."

Without thinking Aiko dropped his bag and walked towards the two humans "HEY!" he yelled at the male "Leave her alone."

The man threw the punch to the girls face ignoring Aiko as the girl fell to the ground he turned his head to face Aiko, his eyes were brown and he had a scar crossing his face. "This doesn't concern you." He told Aiko turning to face him "Turn around and walk away."

"Don't you think it is unfair to beat up a little girl. Even for you it's a little unfair."

The male took a step forward to Aiko and said "What do you know about fairness? Just piss off."

Aiko walked a little closer, the male was stronger than him but probably untrained and inexperienced "Just leave her alone, I'll even pay the rest of her debt." Aiko stated hoping that he would agree, of course with his luck...

"Dude, last warning." He said talking out a small knife "Her debt is hers alone."

Aiko sighed "Look, leave her forever and I won't do anything. I'll pay what she owes you, you walk away and no harm is done to you. You save your energy and get out with money. I think it's a fair trade."

The man smiled and charged, knife raised. "Stupid bastard." Aiko said sidestepping as the knife flew past him, he pushed the male away making him stumble a few steps. "I'm warning you." Aiko said getting into position "One more try and I'll attack." But the male ignored the warning and charged again Aiko sighed and locked the mans arm in a position making him drop the knife, Aiko punched him once in the chest and pushed him back. The male shouted as he charged back, his attacks were strong and fast but Aiko was faster, holding out his hand and feet to stop the upcoming punches making his hands burn a little but that didn't bother him.

Then it happened, he miscalculated a punch and the force implemented to his face made him fall hard into his back hitting his head in a second everything went black.

Aiko woke up on a living room, it was burning. He panicked recognizing the place, his last real home.

"NO! Not this again!" He said running towards the exit. But his movements were stopped by an awful scream "Oh god!" he said running back towards the burning house, towards the last room in the hallway. He could feel the walls crumbling down on him, next to him, behind him... the scream was heard again and he recognized it... "I'm coming!" He yelled being a few feet from the door but then a piece of wood crushed his legs, making him fall.

"No!" He yelled over and over again trying to get to the door but with no success. Another piece of debris fell in front of him, blocking his way to the door, he could feel wet tears flowing done his cheeks. "Please... no." Then he fell into slumber.

That was the last time he cried.

When he finally got back into his senses, he held his fist in the air... it was bloody. He looked down and saw the male grasping for air, his face was covered in open cuts that were covered in blood.

"Oh no, it happened again." He was trembling, the thing he fearead most had finally happened again. He lost it, he finally went back to how he was before. He looked up and saw the girl that he just saved... but her eyes, which were green, full of fear. Fear towards him, a feeling of staying away could be seen in her. Aiko couldn't speak, he couldn't find the words or what was he supposed to do, he just walked a few steps back staring at his hands, something stirred up inside him. A fear, the worst fear anyone can feel. The fear of yourself.

"Aiko?" Aiko gasped, realizing whose voice came from behind him. It was Yumi. "What's going on?"

Aiko sighed and turned around, hiding his hands from her and spoke "Sorry, it seems I am not able to live in society right now." Aiko bowed down and said "Thanks for everything." Without saying another word he made his way out of the alleyway, not daring to look back and see Yumi look back at him. After a few feet he started sprinting, trying to get away from everything... people... the world... life.

He didn't know how long he had been running, he just knew that it had turned dark and his phone had rang at least 17 times. Probably 12 from Yumi and the other 5 from Misato. He didn't want to see anyone, his old self was back... or was it ever gone, was it somewhere deep inside him waiting for an opportunity to gain control. Even for a few minutes, it would gain control and run berserk.

His phone rang again... this time he stopped under a streetlight and answered it.

"Misato... what do you want." Aiko said... sadness in his tone. "I just want to be..."

"It's not Misato." A males voice was heard "My name is Kaji, Aiko."

"How do you know my name? Who are you? I'm not in the mood for jokes you bastard."

"This is not a joke Aiko." Kaji said as a sigh was heard on the other end of the phone "I know all about you, I know about your problems, the incident and also know that talking to you like I talk to Asuka won't bring the same results." He told Aiko, How could this man know so much? Incident, his 'problems'.

Finally, after thinking for a few minutes Aiko said. With a very serious tone. "What do you want?"

"Only to talk, no lies, no tricks, just plain man talk."

Aiko held his hand upon his face and sighed "Where?"

"Ill drive you there." As soon as he said that a black Mercedes pulled up right next to him. The window slided down and a masn hanged his phone up as he looked at Aiko. "Let's go." Kaji stated, Aiko hesitated for a few seconds but was finally able to get into the car, closing the door he looked at Kaji. "Where are you kidnapping me?" Aiko asked

"Do you like beef?"

SOMEWHERE IN THE PLANET

"Unit 01 has been safely placed on one of our three secret bases." The smoking man stated inhaling a puff of smoke. "We should proceed as planned."

"Good." The drinking man took a sip out of his whiskey and continued "SEELE probably knows we exist by now. That's going to be annoying."

The man with sunglasses looked at the drinking man and stated "With what we have they won't be able to come near this place."

"What about the EVA uni..." The smoking man was interrupted by the man with sunglasses.

"Then we will hit fire with fire, EVA against EVA. We got enough Units to take over the world, just not so experienced pilots."

"The pilots are expendable, the units take years to make. We won't attack till they attack."

"Agreed."

"As stated before." The smoking man smiled exhaling the smoke "Umbraculo has thought of everything."


End file.
